Connell
Name: Connell Class: Inquiring Mind Level: 1 Current XP: 0 Title: Description/Lore/Whatever: Flags * Whistleblower - Give me the chance to expose your corruption * Polite - Don't show me the same decency I've treated you with. * Law abiding - Give me the choice between the right thing, and the lawful thing. Background: Bounty Hunter - +2 Piercing against surprised enemies Stats Max HP: 19 Damage: d8 Armor: 1 Appeal: d6 Max Carry Load: 15 General Moves * Interrorgate ** When you hold a captive for questioning, roll+CHA. • On a 7+, the captive (the GM) will tell you three statements: two are true, but one is a lie. • On a 10+, the GM will tell you one of the three statements that is definitely true (leaving the 2 unknown statements). If you choose to press the captive further, pick a statement that you guess to be the lie. Your methods cause significant emotional or physical scars, but if you picked the lie correctly, the captive will break and truthfully answer any questions you ask. • On a 6-, they won’t break, or they hold back, or something went very, very wrong. Oops. '' * 'Manhunter' ** ''Name someone you want to find, either an individual or a gang that sticks together. When you discern realities while looking for them, on a hit, the GM will also tell you if there is any evidence of their passage, and if so what. On a miss, though, something catches up to you instead, the GM will tell you what. If you smell or taste one of their belongings, you have a general idea of their direction, like a compass. You can only be hunting one target at a time, but you can change that target whenever you want. * Deduction ** When you handle an interesting object, roll+INT. On a 10+, ask the GM three questions from the list below. On a 7-9, ask two. On a miss, ask one anyway, in addition to whatever the GM tells you: • What has been done to or with it recently? • What’s wrong with it and how could it be fixed? • What’s it made of? • What’s it for? • Who made it? • Who handled it last? • What's one feature that no one else would notice? Any move that affects discern realities will also affect this one. * Caught ** When you successfully attack someone, you can roll a d6. If you roll your foe’s HP or higher, after they take your damage, you knock them out cold or capture them. * Battle of wits ** You always know in which goblet resides the poison. When an enemy is watching you and there’s a difficult choice to make, the GM will tell you what the enemy expects you to do. * Ongoing investigation ** List three areas of your ongoing investigation: __________________________ __________________________ __________________________ When you spout lore about these topics, take +1. When you spout lore about your areas of investigation, on a 12+, you tell the GM about the subject in question. It's fact. Be warned, there are others interested in what you know. The more forbidden and dangerous the investigation, the greater risk the risk you're in. Sex Moves * Advanced methods ** When you use sexual humiliation or degradation, Parley always has leverage, and Interrogate always yields an extra statement, which you will know as another truth. * Voyeur ** When you catch someone else in a compromising or saucy situation, you may ask a question from the Discern Realities list for free. Misc. Powers. Gear * Face mask ** 1 armour, Hides face, 1 weight * Short sword. ** Close, weight 1 * Rope and Grappling hook ** 5 uses of Rope, 2 weight * Miniscope ** +1 deduction, 1 weight * Adventuring gear ** 5 uses, 1 weight * Bandages ** 3 uses, slow, 1 weight Category:Characters